Back to School
by chronoluvr113
Summary: The Voice tells Max she needs to find the key to her future.  The key is with a person and the person is in you guessed it!  High school!  There might be some Faxness, but not much.  Set after STWAOES


Disclamer As much as I love Maximum Ride, I do not own them. I do however, own this story. Please don't take my ideas/any characters I bring in. I WILL find you 

_**Just to let you know, there is a tiny Harry Potter spoiler. It's basically what happens at the end of the series. I don't own Harry Potter either xD**_

Don't ask me how, don't ask me why, but we are back at school. Not The School where they made us into bird people, aka their worst nightmares.

No.

Regular school. With regular kids.

Mind blowing huh?

One second you just saved the world from an evil corporation that was trying to wipe out half the population of Earth, and the next thing you know, you're walking through the big golden gates into the Land of Learning.

Some reward.

I guess I should have taken that first part about not asking me why we were back at school out. It was The Voice that told me it would be a good idea to get back into school.

I know that The Voice is Jeb. No need to resurrect that shocking discovery for me. It would just sound too weird to say to the flock, "Jeb says hello! He wants me to remind Gazzy to lay off the burritos." Not that Jeb ever says that. No, he still sounds like Confucius, talking about how I mustn't run before I learn how to walk and whatnot. It all sounds like Chinese to me.

Anyway, we had been lying low for a while. Running from Flyboys, scavenging for food, and looking for a place to settle down and live.

Oh my gosh, you have no idea how badly we want a home. A place we can actually go back to every day and just be a family again.

Of course, Dr. Martinez offered up her home. What kind of a mom would she be if she didn't? At least, she offered up her home to me. There was no way we'd all be able to live there. Her house was way too small. But I'd be able to live a normal life. Have a real sister, a real mom to look up to and love.

I know the flock is my family too. Nothing could ever replace them. We've been through so much together, and I love them more than anything in the world. There's just this feeling of knowing that you have a real family that you are actually related to. Iggy knows how it feels. It's like nothing you've ever felt before.

I don't want to get into details about that though.

Anyway, I'd be able to live with Dr. Martinez and Ella. Mom said we could turn an office room into a bedroom for me, which is a heck of a lot better than my last bedroom that consisted of being chained to a wall in a dungeon.

I couldn't stay though. As much as I would have liked to, I couldn't. There was no way I was leaving the flock again. We had just gotten back together, and I wasn't planning on splitting up anytime soon.

So I declined the offer and we left. Yes, it was sad. Yes, tears were shed. No, I don't want to go into detail about that either.

Fang wanted a place by the beach to live. I couldn't blame him. We were always so happy by the beach.

We were down by Southern California, walking along the shore, our wings cooling off behind us after the long flight here.

"I like it here," Angel said, admiring the scenery. She plopped Celeste on her shoulders so she could get a view.

Yes, after all this time Angel managed to keep Celeste. Though the bear was beaten, dirty, and slightly torn, it was still in one peace.

"Yeah." Fang said, looking around. He was back to his quiet self.

"Oh Max! We could meet surfer boys and they could teach us how to surf. Oh, I've always wanted to learn! Please Max!" Nudge was bouncing up and down, her curly hair barely managed to keep up with her.

"Yeah because they totally won't notice we have _wings_," Gazzy said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you know what you little stinker?"

"Oh, what are you going to do? Talk me to death?"

At that point, I tuned them out. No use in breaking up this fight.

_Max, you still have some unfinished business._

_Well hey Voice! Long time no talk. Are you well? Don't forget to bring home milk for Mom._

_Very funny Max. _

_What can I say?_

_You need to focus, Max._

_On what, Voice? _ I let out a sigh, _Itex is destroyed. I saved the world. My so-called "destiny" has been completed._

_If only it was that simple. You've got a long way to go before you can sit back and relax._

Well that was a given.

_What is that supposed to mean, Voice?_

_It means that you still have a destiny to fulfill._

_Oh great. More with the "destiny" stuff. Lord forbid I should be able to sit back like Mr. Harry Potter over here and have a happy rest of my life._

_This is serious Max. That's the problem with you. You need to learn to focus on one thing. Don't let your mind get distracted. With distraction comes failure._

_Huh. I was totally expecting "with power comes great responsibility."_

I could practically see Jeb; hand on head, eyes closed, sighing.

_Max, you need to pay close attention. _

_I'm all mind, Voice._

_There is someone you need to find. They hold the key to your future. Once you find them and have the key, you can decide the rest of your life._

I stopped walking.

_What? Are you telling me that once I find this person and this key, I'll get to decide what happens in my life?_

_Yes._

_…Where do we need to go?_

_A place in California, a high school._

Typical.

"Buckle up you guys. We're off to school."


End file.
